The Power of Love
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: YxY with Frankie goes to Hollywood The Power the Love lyrics


Hikari Topaz: Yay! My second fan fic is complete!! (giggling)

Yami Topaz: (groans) I sorry about my Aibou, She been drinking coffee.

Hikari Topaz: I love coffee, and sugar!! (gives Yugi a pixie stix)

Yugi: Thank you, Hikari Topaz. (eats pixie stix) Yay! Sugar (both Yugi & Hikari Topaz start runing around, laughing)

Yami Topaz: (groans) Disclamer: My Abiou & I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Franky Goes to Hollywood

Yami: (groans that seeing his Yugi on a sugar high) Hope u enjoy the story

**The Power of Love**

Yugi prov

Yugi was lying on his bed, listening to his radio. He really wasn't paying any attection to the songs, when one inpertullar came on. And he started think about Yami.

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door_

'Yami protects me from danger, but why? Is it because I'm weak and he pitys me, or does he protect me, because he loves me.' _  
_  
_Feels like fire  
Im so in love with you  
Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay-bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away-yeah  
__  
Im so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

'I do love Yami, I'd do anything for him. I'd give him all my and soul.'

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

_  
_'but I'm afriad, he'll rejected me.'

Yami prov

Yami was sitting that Yugi desk. He was flicking through a book he was reading, while listening to radio. When the song made his thoughts trun to thinking about his sweet Aibou.

_  
Ill protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down Ill be around  
With my undying, death-defying  
Love for you_

_  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling love, flowers  
And pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushin rushin inside of me _

'I would give my life for Yugi, My sweet, inoccent Yugi.'

_  
This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwine-divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure-the only treasure  
_

_Im so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

_  
_'How I wish, I how I felt about him. I'm going to tell now and get it my chest, even if he doesn't return my feelings.'

Normal prov

Yami put his book down and walk over to sit on the bed next to Yugi. "Yugi, there something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Yami said, gathering the strength to continue.

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky-scraping dove_

"I-I. I love u, Yugi." Yami stuttered out. "Y-Yami, I-" Yugi suddenly slient from shock. 'Yami loves me! He loves me, Yugi Mutou. The boy who bullies love to pick on, who's smaller than other people his age. The boy who's too pale, weak, and shy. Why would Yami like someone like me! I thought Yami like Anzu, but no he likes me!' "Yugi?" Yugi was thorn from his thoughts, when he heard Yami's depressed voice. Yami thought 'His silence shows I was right. He doesn't love, the same way I love him. But it out in the open now.' "Y-Yami, I love you too" Yugi repied.

_  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal _

I'll protect you from the hooded claw _Keep the vampires from your door_

Yami was shocked when Yugi, gently kissed him on the lips. Yami kissed back with all the love he had, which surprised Yugi when Yami deepened the kiss. Soon air became an issuse, and they broke. They looked into each others eyes. Yami took his little one into his strong arms, Yugi snuggled into the warm embrace. "Yugi?" yami said, "Yes Yami" Yugi repiled. "To have you in my arms and to love you, with all my heart and soul. To me, that is the ture power of love." Yami said, tighting his grip. "being in your arms and loving you with all of my heart and soul, is to me the power of love" Yugi said, before falling asleep in his yami arms, the former pharaoh smiled down at his adorable Aibou. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep happy to finally hold Yugi in his arms. To know Yugi loved him and he loved him back.

The End _  
_

Yugi: (get glomped by Yami)

Yami: (sobs) That's was beautiful.

Yami Topaz: That song is special to us. (holding Hikari)

Hiakari Topaz: When me Yami Topaz first met, that song was playing on my radio. So it's are special song. I love yami. (kisses Yami Topaz on the Lips)

Yami Topaz: I love u to Hikari, now and forever.

Yami & Yugi: Awww, cute

Yami: Please Review. (Turns and kiss Yugi)

Yugi: Yes please review (kiss Yami back)


End file.
